Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an enhanced display quality.
Description of the Related Art
In the case of a display apparatus receiving light to display an image, the display apparatus includes a backlight unit generating a light and a display panel displaying an image by using the light.
In general, a display apparatus for a notebook computer or a mobile terminal includes an edge-type backlight unit which includes a light source and a light guide plate guiding a light generated from the light source to a display panel. Also, in the case of the edge-type backlight unit, the light source is disposed adjacent to an edge of the light guide plate to provide the light to the light guide plate and the light provided to the light guide plate may be guided to the display panel by a light guide pattern which the light guide plate has.